Slam Dunk Awards
by Kiyota-chaN
Summary: The SD guys and girls are having an awards session. Who will win the awards? Read and find out! Complete.
1. The Show Begins!

Slam Dunk Awards  
by Kiyota-chaN

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor its characters. T_T

A/N: Hehe… now another fic for you guys to read! The extra characters are my OC's. Please read and review! Thanks!

**********

Announcer guy: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! We are about to start the Oscar awarding session and here are the hosts of the show! Please welcome, Mitsuiko Aki and Kurosawa Kai!

(Audience claps, Aki and Kai comes out on the stage)

Aki & Kai: *waves and smiles at the audience*

Kai: Good afternoon! I'm Kai, but you guys may call me Kiyota… ;)

Aki: Hi! I'm Aki, you may call me Micchy…

(somewhere back in the audience where the actors and actresses are…)

Kiyota: What??? Kiyota?? D8

Sakuragi: Micchy…? I thought that was you, Micchy…

Mitsui: *looks at Sakuragi then shrugs*

Aki: So, shall we proceed then?

(there was silence… but not for one person at the back…)

Sakuragi: Micchy, Micchy… ne, Micchy? *Sakuragi said while poking Mitsui's cheek*

Mitsui was silent, but he was starting to get irritated…

Aki: AHEM! Shall we proceed??

Kai: … -_-;;

Ryota poked Sakuragi at his side and said…

Ryota: Oi, be quiet! We are about to start!

Sakuragi: Nanda…?

Sakuragi then looks at the two hosts, they were tapping their foot on the stage, waiting for him to shut up.

Sakuragi: o_O; Um… ehehe… *lowers his head*

Kai: There… we can now proceed to the main event!

(audience claps)

Aki: Now, here are the nominees for the best drama actor! Please welcome, Mitsui Hisashi, Kogure Kiminobu, Uozumi Jun and Godai! (pardon but I don't know Godai's first name D: I don't think it was mentioned, so yeah.)

(audience claps again)

Kai: Let's see their drama scenes on the show!

(on a big screen, Mitsui's scene where he fainted in the game between Shohoku and Ryonan is shown)

Mitsui: I'll win this!

Aki: *whispers* For sure, in this category, my Micchan will win!

Kai: For the next one, it's Kogure!

(the scene where Mitsui and his gang fought with the team and Kogure was talking to Mitsui seriously about how he still loved baskteball)

Kogure: ……

Kai: For the third, Uozumi!

(the scene where Uozumi was still a wimp during his freshman years in the team and threw up outside their gym)

Uozumi: ……

Kai: And for the last nominated person, Godai!

(the scene where Godai recalls memories where he was in the court, where Kawasaki-kantoku taught him how to do three pointers)

Godai: Hmph… I'm gonna win…

Kai: And now, I'm gonna announce the winner for this category. And the winner is… what's this? Big Jun…?

Uozumi: Yosh!!

Mitsui: NOOOO!! *drops to the floor and a spotlight is shown upon him and a light breeze blows* I was beaten by an ape… *sniff*

Kogure: …… I guess that's it…

Godai: K'so…… I lost…

Aki: Noooo… my Micchan lost to the boss monkey!

Kai: Daijobu Kogure-sempai, Godai-sempai… there are still other chances… and to Aki and Mitsui too…

Kogure: …

Godai: …

Aki: Now, let's hear a speech from Uozumi Jun… Uozumi-san?

Uozumi: I would like to thank Inoue-san and Taoka-sensei, for supporting me all the way… *sniff* so I won the award for the best drama actor… *sniff* *gets teary eyed*

Kai: Aww…daijobu, Uozumi-san… *pats the ape on his back then Uozumi walks away* Anyway, let's proceed to the next awarding session! The nominees for comedy actors! Here they are! Sakuragi Hanamichi, Kiyota Nobunaga, Nango Koichiro and Akagi Takenori!

They come in and the first one was laughing… T_T;;

Sakuragi: Nyahahahahaha!!! Look at the wonderful tensai here! He's gonna win this!!

Kiyota: Hmph… baka aka-zaru… oi aka-zaru! Don't be so sure that you'll win this!

Sakuragi: Nandato nozaru?! Kora! *starts a monkey fight with Kiyota*

Nango: *grins* When I win this, I'm gonna take Haruko out for a date!

Then Sakuragi heard this… (A/N: Uh-oh…)

Sakuragi: And you too, Nango!!! *Nango gets involved in the monkey fight*

Akagi: *a vein pops out of his forehead and hits the three hard on their heads* BAKERO!!!

Sakuragi, Kiyota, and Nango: *while holding the lumps on their heads* Gori…

Aki: -_-;; No one is stronger than the gori…

Kai: *nod nod* Hai hai…

Aki: Anyway, and the winner is… tensai basketoman…?

Sakuragi: Nyahahaha!!! See nozaru?? I'm the winner after all!!

Kiyota: Nani??! There must be some error in judging this!

Nango: This is nonsense!!

Kiyota: This can't be… this can't be!! I'm too young to lose the award that is appropriate for me and only me…!!

Kai: *whispers* Yes, yes, my Kiyota… that award is only for you… and only you…

(from the audience)

Rukawa: Uruse do'aho.

Then the three wild monkeys looked at Rukawa and said…

Sakuragi, Kiyota and Nango: Nani yo kitsune??!

Rukawa: *sigh* Yare yare.

Kai: Ahem… I was not yet finished…

Sakuragi, Kiyota & Nango: Huh??? Not yet…??

Kai: May I continue now…? Ok… tensai basketoman, Akagi Takenori!!!

Sakuragi, Kiyota & Nango: *face faults* NANI?!?!

Akagi: …… *dotted eyes* Me…?

Kai: Yes, you.

Akagi: Yosh!!!

Aki: May you give your speech now?

Akagi: Thank you, Inoue-san, Anzai-sensei… *bows*

Sakuragi, Kiyota & Nango: Teme, Gori…!

Gori: …… Hmph… *walks away*

The monkeys: *follows Gori down the stage*

Kai: Uh-huh… thank you Akagi Takenori. Here, we go to the next category… the nominees for the most serious actor… number one, Rukawa Kaede. Number two, Maki Shinichi. Number three, Godai… and then Hanagata Toru.

Kai: -.- No doubt about this… it's Rukawa Kaede! Rukawa, please give your speech…

Rukawa: …Do'aho.

Kai: ...Is that all you ever say? ^^;

Aki: Now, for the best cheer… the Rukawa Brigade, Micchan Gang, Shoyo cheerers, Ryonan cheerers… each team will give us a sample cheer…

Mitsui: Oh no… this is a bad idea… a very bad idea…

Kai: The Rukawa Brigade…

Rukawa Brigade: RUKAWA, RUKAWA, L-O-VWEE-E RUKAWA!!

Shoyo cheerers: (with matching water bottles) Ike ike Shoyo! (2 hits) Ike ike Shoyo! (2 hits)

Ryonan cheerers: *hitting water bottles together* Ike ike Ryonan! Hose hose Ryonan!

Michan Gang: *stomps their feet really hard* MICCHAN!! *waves the orange and blue flag they made*

Mitsui: *covers ears* I didn't hear anything… did you hear anything Hanamichi? No you did not hear anything… I didn't hear anything, so you didn't hear anything too… we both did not hear anything…

Sakuragi: ...

Aki: And the winner is… the Rukawa Brigade!

Rukawa Brigade: YAAAY!!! Rukawa! Rukawa! Love, love, love me, Rukawa!!!

Rukawa: ……

Aki: Leader of the Rukawa Brigade, please give your speech.

Ka: Well… all I can say is… WE LOVE YOU RUKAWA!!!

Rukawa: …… *cough cough*

Kai: *grins* Hehehe… anyway, and the next category is… the best yaoi couple!!!

All SD guys: *all blushing* NANI??!!

Rukawa: Why do they have such useless categories…? *blushing* T////T;

Sendoh: *looking at the ceiling, blushing* Look at the birds in the sky…

Kai: Number one!

Rukawa: This is stupid…

Kai: Rukawa Kaede and Sendoh Akira!

(all people look at Rukawa and Sendoh)

Rukawa: What are you looking at, do'aho?

Sendoh: *still staring at the ceiling* Wow, look at the bird, it's building a nest…

Kai: Number two, Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede!

(Sakuragi stands up immediately and points at Kai and Aki)

Sakuragi: A tensai like me isn't suitable for a kitsune like him!

Rukawa: Shut up do'aho you're annoying.

Aki: Please please, calm down…

Kai: Number three, Mitsui Hisashi and Kogure Kiminobu!

Aki: *nearly teary eyed* That is not true…

Mitsui: Gomen ne, Kogure… but I'm already taken…

Kogure: Oh, that's alright Mitsui…we all know that we weren't meant for each other…

(all was silent…)

Kai: *sniff sniff* How sad… anyway. The next couple is… *pauses*

Aki: What happened to you? Why did you stop?

Kai: I don't want to read it…

Aki: What's wrong? Let me see... *after reading* Naru hodo… yappari… for the fourth couple, we have… Kiyota Nobunaga and Maki Shinichi!

Kiyota: S-s-sempai??!

Maki: *thinking* Whoa… that was one of my votes…

Aki: And our next couple… Nobunaga Kiyota and Soichiro Jin!

Kiyota: J-jin-san??! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME??? But then again... it isn't my fault to be such a good looking guy! ;o

Jin: ......

All: *cough cough*

Kai: Don't worry Kiyota, I'm still here…

Aki: Oh boy… anyway, our next couple is… Sendoh Akira and Sakuragi Hanamichi!

(Rukawa looks at Sendoh)

Rukawa: *glares* You two timer…

Sendoh: Look who's talking…

Aki: Next, Akira Sendoh and Hiroaki Koshino!

Rukawa: My mistake… you're a three timer…

Sendoh: Well, actually, not to mention Hikoichi and me, Maki-san and me…

(all face faults with big sweatdrops)

Aki: Okayy... the next couple is… M&M!

Kai: What do you mean by M&M?

Aki: Miyagi and Mitsui… darn you Miyagi! After all those teeth that you made him lose… you have some nerve to be called his yaoi partner…! My poor Mitsui…

Mitsui: ...

(when they looked at Mitsui, he was smaller than his chair ^^;)

Kai: Next couple is… *Kai face faults* Err, here, you read it…

Aki: *after reading in her mind* No, you read it…

Kai: No, you.

Aki: You!

Kai: You!

Aki: You!

Kai: Fine, fine, fine! I'll read it! The pair is… Akagi Takenori and Uozumi Jun…!

Uozumi: OH BABY!!

Akagi: I would rather not join the inter high than to be with him! T////T;;

Kai: Another couple, Hanagata Toru and Fujima Kenji!

Fujima and Hanagata: *looks at each other* ......

Aki: Hmm… Kogure Kiminobu and... Akagi Takenori??

All: Ooohh…

Kai: And the winner is… what? A tie? First time in history, there's a tie! And it's… Rukawa Kaede and Sendoh Akira, Kiyota Nobunaga and Maki Shinichi!

Hanagata: And we tried so hard to be the best yaoi pair, Kenji… we even spent the whole day under a mistletoe, which Sendoh brought for Sakuragi…

Audience: Sendoh?? Sakuragi?? Mistletoe?? Ooohh…

Kai: Now, may we have a speech offering from the two wonderful couples?

Rukawa: ……

Sendoh: …… *looks at Rukawa*

Kiyota: ……

Maki: ...... Umm… okay…

Kai: Wow… that was some speech… nice… *sarcastically* You guys are no fun. xP

Sendoh: Wait! I forgot to tell you something… besides Rukawa and me, Hanamichi and me, Maki and me, Hikoichi and me, Koshino and me… there's another one… Fukuda and me!

Audience: *sweatdrop*

Aki and Kai: O…kay… so, ladies and gentlemen, this is all for now… stay tuned tomorrow for the continuation of the Slam Dunk Awards. This was presented to you by Greenleaf corporation, and of course, we're your hosts, Mitsuiko Aki and Kurosawa Kai, and we say, ja ne, sportsman.

(Tetsuo from the back)

Tetsuo: Hey, that's my line!

Kai: Oh shut up… :P

~Owari~

A/N: Hehe… did you like it? Anyway, please read and review! ^^


	2. Sweet Revenge

Slam Dunk Awards part 2: Sweet revenge  
by Kiyota-chaN

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk… *sniff*

A/N: Yay! Part two! More awards!!! And more craziness!! ^_^ Enjoy!!!

Announcer: The following program needs parental guidance. Children below twelve years old are not allowed to watch or need parental guidance. Thank you and have a good viewing.

Announcer guy: Welcome back to the Slam Dunk Awards! And here are your hosts, Mitsuiko Aki and Kurosawa Kai!

(spotlight focuses on the two hosts)

Aki: I dedicate this song to my… Mitsui Hisashi…

(music plays)

~Instrumental~

Daitokai ni boku wa mou hitori de

Nagesuterareta akikan no you da

Tagai no subete wo shiritsukusu made ga

Ai naraba isso towa ni nemurou ka

Sekai ga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai

Sou negate ita ikusen no yoru to

Modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa

Yatsurekitta kokoro made mo kowasu… hanaki omoi

Kono tragedy night…

(music ends)

Audience: *claps*

(spotlight focuses on Mitsui)

Mitsui: Kirei… I love that song… *sniff sniff*

Kai: *sweatdrop* Anyway, onto the show! For our first category… Killer's smile! Number one, Sendoh Akira. Number two, Kiyota Nobunaga. Number three, Mitsui Hisashi. Number four, Koshino Koshino… and our winner is… none other than Sendoh Akira!

(Sendoh walks up the stage and the usual big screen shows all episodes with Sendoh… smiling)

Kai: I never thought that your smile was a playboy's smile…

Sendoh: …

Kai: Anyway, Sendoh, please give us your speech.

Sendoh: I thank my strong jaws for keeping this wonderful smile plastered on my pale, white face.

Kai: Uh-huh… that was very nice…

Aki: Don't stop putting that bleach on your skin too… looks good on you…

Sendoh: Why, thank you… thank you very much… *smiles*

Kai: And for our next category, we have the Killer's look. Number one, Rukawa Kaede. Number two, Tetsuo. Number three, Uozumi Jun. Number four, Akagi Takenori… and of course, our winner is none other than…

Mitsui: No doubt it's gonna be Tetsuo…

Yohei: Yup. You're right.

Sakuragi: No one can beat Tetsuo… except for the tensai here!

Rukawa: Do'aho…

Kai: *reads it super slow motion and with a low voice* Rukawa Kaede!

Tetsuo: (read it super slow motion and with a low voice like Kai did for better effect! :O) NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That guy must be cheating!

(Rukawa again stands up and walks over to the stage to get his award)

Aki: Uh… guys, you're over reacting…

Kai: Nah… it's just the camera effect… anyway, can you give us a speech? At least one word…??

Rukawa: Do'aho…

(from the audience)

Kiyota: *stands up and raises his voice at the kitsune* Don't you dare call her a do'aho, you do'aho!

Rukawa: Do'aho…

Kiyota: I am not a do'aho, do'aho!

Rukawa: Do'aho…

Kiyota: Argh! I quit, do'aho!

Rukawa: Do'aho…

Kai: My Kiyota is fighting for me…

Aki: Ehem. Now, let us proceed to the next category, while my partner here is daydreaming, the next category here is… the most fashionable hair! Our first nominee here is, Sendoh Akira, who uses extraordinary gel to have gravity-defying hair. I remember that he uses one bottle of gel everyday… now that's expensive. And for the second nominee, Mitsui Hisashi, punk style hair. He uses Lux super rich shampoo and Pantene pro-v conditioner which makes his hair shinier and manageable than ever. Now that is the power of great hair.

Ryota: Yeah, you're right. I can see my reflection on your hair, Mitsui- san.

Aki: *seductive voice* And next, the man with chocolate, brown hair, with the color of the famous milk chocolate Cadbury®.

Audience: O_O;;;

Sakuragi: o.o; Maybe it's you, Megane-kun.

Kogure reaches for his pocket and out came a Cadbury® chocolate bar… he opens it and compares it with his hair.

Kogure: Nope. It isn't my hair. Mine's more like… Hershey's®.

Sakuragi: Sou ka…

Aki: *still using the seductive voice* And that man is none other than Shinichi Maki.

Maki: O_O;;; Cadbury®?? …I thought it was Ferrero®…

Aki: And our next nominee is…

Kai: *grabs the paper from Aki* Kiyota Nobunaga! His hair is rare to be seen because the animal that has this kind of hair is rare to be seen.

(Jin raises his hand)

Jin: What kind of an animal is that?

Kai: It's the Golden Lion Tamarin or in short, the Golden Marmoset.

Kiyota: …I'm a lion?

Kai: No, it's a kind of monkey that lives in South America.

Jin: Thank you for that explanation, Kai.

Kai: And for our next nominee, we have Kiccho Fukuda!

Aki: Did you know that Fukuda is a descendant of Medusa?

Kai: Why is that?

Aki: It's because of his hair. And also that snake thingy… *does the Fukuda stance where he got angry at Taoka-sensei*

Kai: And for our last nominee, we have, Ryota Miyagi! His hair is very hard to do because it is hard to bake a muffin on your head without hurting yourself…

Aki: Hey Ryota! I have a question for you!

Ryota: What is it?

Aki: Do you pluck your eyebrows?

(everybody sweatdrops)

Ryota: *blushing* W-what are you talking about?! Of course I pluck my eyebrows!

(everybody falls off their chairs)

Ryota: Why did you ask me that question?

Aki: Nothing… it just popped in my head… anyway, the winner is… our very own, Kiccho Fukuda!

(Fukuda goes on top of the stage)

Kai: Fukuda-san, may you give your spee-

Aki: Let's move on to the next category.

Kai: I wasn't finished! Now, your speech, Fukuda…

Aki: Oh, I'm sorry… did I break your concentration?

Fukuda: …

Kai: O…kay… anyway… here's your award…

Aki: Now go on, shoo!

Fukuda: …*nearly gets teary eyed*

Kogure: She's so mean.

Mitsui: Never mess with Aki.

Koshino: She gets mad when she means it.

Kai: You're so mean to Fukuda-san!

Aki: Well…

Kai: *crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow*

Aki: ......Anyway, let's proceed to the next category… the worst dresser. Number one, Hanagata Toru. Number two, Fujima Kenji. Number three, Tetsuo. Number four Kiyota Nobunaga…

Kai: Heeeeeey! Why Kiyota?!?!

Kiyota: Yes! Why me?! My… my clothes are always… first class!!

Aki: Yeah… whatever…

Kai: *mumbles* Shut up you. Don't treat my Kiyota like that…! T__T

Aki: And the winner is… the one and only… Hanagata Toru!

Audience: Waahahahahaha!!! The worst dresser!!

Aki: Congratulations Hanagata! You have a very… bad sense of fashion.

Hanagata: I thank you… I really appreciate it… *walks back to his seat*

Aki: *whispers to Kai* That man is weird… anyway, for our next category, we have the most feminine! Number one, Ayako. Number two, Akagi Haruko. Number three, Rukawa Kaede...

Sakuragi: Nani?! This kitsune again?!? When will you ever vote wisely??!

Rukawa: When they learn not to vote for you, do'aho…

Sakuragi: NANI??!

Aki: Ehem, shall we proceed? Number four, Kogure Kiminobu.

Kogure: Nani?! Who voted for me??!

All Shohoku members just whistled, pretending that they did not vote for Kogure.

Aki: Number five, Soichiro Jin.

Jin: What?? How did I get there?? Do I look like a girl, Kiyota??

Kiyota: Uh…… yes…?

Jin: *pout* You double-crosser.

Aki: And, we have the last, but not the least, Kenji Fujima!

Fujima: Never mind… I'm used to that already…

Aki: And we have… three winners? Triple winner. :o And for the top three, we have, Kogure Kiminobu!

Kogure: What??! I won?? Do I really look like a girl??

Ayako: I don't look like a guy!!

Aki: Top two, we have, Soichiro Jin!

Jin: What??! I don't look like a girl either, ne Kiyota, Maki-san??

Maki & Kiyota: …

Aki: And our Top one…

Shohoku: Haruko, Haruko, Haruko!

Shoyo: Fujima, Fujima, Fujima!

Aki: It's Fujima Kenji!

Fujima: Well… what can I say? I'm still young and beautiful…

Audience: *sweatdrop*

Fujima: I would like to thank everyone for voting me even though I'm not really a woman. At least I have the heart of a woman, soft and gentle. *winks at Hanagata*

Hanagata: *blushes* Ehehehe… Kenji… hehehe…

Hasegawa: Uh… Hanagata… your nose… it's bleeding…

Hanagata: It is…? *touches his nose and sees blood* Oh my god! I'm bleeding! *gets tissue and stuffs it in his nose*

Fujima: Well, I guess that's all.

Aki: Well Mr. Fujima, that's very nice… *sweatdrop*

Kai: Anyway, let's move on to the last category for the day! The most irritating character! Number one, Fujisawa Eri!

Michael: …I agree with that…

Kai: Number two, Kawai Mari!

The guy with Mari: Oh yeah… that's right…

Kai: Number three, Akagi! Haruko

Sakuragi: She is not irritating!

Rukawa: *mumbles* Serves her right…

Kai: And for number four, Katsumi Ichiro!

Mitsui: Serves you right trash talker…

Aki: Put that trash talker into the trash can like a trash!

Mitsui: You tell 'em Aki!

Katsumi: Naze Mitsui-sempai, naze da…??

Mitsui: Ah shut up…

Aki: You trash talker has no right to call my Mitsui, YOUR Mitsui-sempai, he doesn't even know you…

Mitsui: That's my Aki! She knows how to deal with those kind of guys… I mean, gay…

Kogure: Yeah… Katsumi's worse than Fujima and Eri combined…

Katsumi: But I'm prettier than him…

Mitsui: Whatever…

Kai: Ryota! I have a favor to ask you… come up here one second.

Ryota: *goes up the stage* What is it?

Kai: Just wait a sec… Uozumi! Can you give us a hand please?

Uozumi: Sure thing…

Aki: So you see, Ryota… this is a big catapult…

Kai: So, all you have to do is put yourself on this hollow compartment and after a short time, we will release you into the air. Then, when you're halfway through, stretch your legs like this *flying kick stance*.

Ryota: But… are you sure this is safe…?

Aki: Yes, positive. But not for him… *glares at Katsumi*

Kogure: Mitsui, I have a bad feeling about this…

Mitsui: Me too…

Looks at where the catapult is aimed at and realizes that Katsumi is the target. He also realized that Katsumi was near him, he said…

Sendoh: Um… guys, I think we should move away from this spot…

Kogure looked at the target.

Kogure: I agree with you…

Aki: 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Blast off!!!

Ryota flies in the air…

Ryota: *thinking* (when you're halfway through, stretch your legs like this…) Like… this…?? *does the flying kick stance*

Aki: Yes! That's it, Ryota!

Kai: A little more to the left!

Ryota: Like this??

Katsumi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! *flies through the air and smashes to the wall with spiral eyes*

Ryota: *trying to look innocent* …I didn't do anything.

Audience: Yaaaay!!

Ryota: Well… it was my idea anyway…

Kogure: *poke poke* Are you alright, you two?? You've been daydreaming for five minutes… (the daydreaming started when Kai called for Ryota to come up the stage)

Kai: H-huh…?? Oh yeah, sorry… where were we?? Oh yes, our dear Katsumi… then we move on to the Rukawa brigade.

Ka: Nani?? We are not irritating, ne, Rukawa-kun??

Ru: Hai! Rukawa-kun will be the judge of that!

Wa: Rukawa-kun is the best man to be asked of this.

Rukawa: *rubbing his chin* Well… you were one of my votes…

Rukawa Brigade: *sweatdrop*

Kai: And here is the answer to the ultimate question: Who is the most irritating character? We all know who will be the winner, and I know that you know what we will do to the winner… and the winners are… top three, Kawai Mari! Top two, Fujisawa Eri! And the champion, we have… *drum roll* Katsumi Ichiro!!!

Audience: …Yay!!

Aki: Okay… now for the special award for these young, wonderful and talented, actor and actresses… Eri, Mari, and Katsumi, will you come down from the stage to receive your special award…

Kai: Now, we will blindfold you so that the surprise will not be spoiled.

Mari: Are you sure this is a surprise…?

Aki: Of course my dear, it's a surprise… believe me… you will like it very much… *sly voice*

Kai: We will have lots of fun… *sly voice* Now, here goes… *puts the blindfolds on*

Aki: Okay everybody, bring out your surprise!

Audience reaches under their chairs…

Michael: I'm gonna like this…

Mitsui: This is the happiest day of my life!

Ayako: What sweet revenge…

Haruko: It's a good thing I get that many votes…

Anzai-sensei: Ohohoho… *holding a water balloon*

Aki: Are you ready Eri, Mari and Katsumi?? You can take off your blindfolds now!!

Then the trio took off the blindfolds.

Katsumi: Where's the surprise??

Mitsui: Right here!!! *throws the water balloon directly at Katsumi's face*

Audience follows right away.

Aki: So uh, well, since the audience are not participating anymore, we would like to thank you for joining us today and tune in for the next Slam Dunk Awards! *splash*

~Owari~

A/N: Did you enjoy?? Sorry if we were mean to some characters here… it's because we're really annoyed at their attitudes… xD; Thanks to my 'ne-chan who helped me in making this fic!! xD


	3. Senseless Ending

Slam Dunk Awards part 3: Senseless Ending  
by Kiyota-chaN

**********

Announcer guy: After that wet experience, we're now back to the last, and final portion of the Slam Dunk awards.

Aki: Whoa… last episode was quite a bath… anyway, to our next category…

Kai: Our next category is the best laugh. Number one, Miyagi Ryota. Number two, Mitsui Hisashi.

(shows the scene where M&M were laughing at Sakuragi about his haircut)

Anzai: Miyagi-kun, Mitsui-kun, you look like cockroaches… ohohoho…

Mitsui & Miyagi: But Sakuragi's hair was so funny!

Sakuragi: Was not! T_T

Kai: For the next nominees, we have, Sakuragi Hanamichi, and Nango Koichiro!

(shows the scene where Sakuragi and Nango made their tensai laughs in the outdoor court)

Kai: And the next nominee, we have, KIYOTA NOBUNAGA!!

(shows the scene where Sakuragi taps the ball into Ryonan's goal and Kiyota laughs really hard)

Kai: And for the last nominee, our dearest Santa Claus!

(spotlight focuses on Anzai)

Anzai: Ohohoho…

Kai: And our winner is… Anzai-sensei!

Anzai: Ohohoho…

(Anzai walks slowly like a turtle)

Kai: Umm… it's not that I'm being so rude but… would you please walk a little faster, Anzai-sensei?

Anzai: Ohohoho… I'm sorry but this is already my fastest…

(audience falls off their chairs) (after five minutes, at last, Anzai is on the stage) (A/N: was it a little bit exaggerated? Hahaha D8)

Anzai: Shall I make a speech?

Kai: Please do so…

Anzai: Kimi tachi wa, tsuyoi…

Aki: That's… very nice…

Anzai: Ohohoho…

Kai: And for our last category, we have… the most handsome guy!! For the freshmen years, we have, from Shohoku, Rukawa Kaede! Another from Shohoku, Sakuragi Hanamichi!

Sakuragi: NYAHAHAHAHA!!! The tensai is gonna be the most handsome guy in the galaxy!

Kai: And the last from Shohoku, Yohei Mito!

Yohei: Ore? 8D

Kai: And from Kainan, we have, of course, MY Kiyota Nobunaga! …Uh, I guess that's it… And the winner is… (reading in her mind: Rukawa Kaede???) Iada! Kiyota Nobunaga!!

Audience: NANI??? Kiyota??

Rukawa: Kiyota…??

Sendoh: Nobunaga…??

Sakuragi: Nozaru??!

Kiyota: NYAHAHAHA!!! I am the most handsome guy in the whole universe!!!

(the background shows the whole universe with shooting stars and galaxies)

Rukawa: Do'aho…

Aki: You did something you shouldn't have… didn't you??

Kai: Well… I just did some adjustments. Hehe. Anyway, for our sophomore nominees, we have, from Shohoku, Miyagi Ryota!

Miyagi waves his hand.

Kai: From Ryonan, we have, Koshino Hiroaki! Also from Ryonan, Sendoh Akira!

Sendoh: Don't mind! *flashes his famous smile*

Kai: And from Kainan, we have, Jin Soichiro! And the winner is… oh, it's a tie! Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki!

Aki: You know Sendoh, you should give others a chance…

Sendoh: Well… it isn't my fault to be so handsome and perfect!

Aki: Okayy... Now, for the seniors, we have, from Kainan, Maki Shinichi with his ultimate sexy mole! From Shoyo, Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Toru! And from Shohoku, we have my Mitsui Hisashi and Kogure Kiminobu!

Audience: *shouts nominee names*

Aki: And the winner is... Mitsui Hisashi!

The four winners then came up on stage. Aki approaches Mitsui and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Mitsui: Aki…*blush*

After that, Kai also went to Kiyota and kissed him on the cheek.

Kiyota: Kai-chan…*blush*

Koshino: *approaches Aki and points at his cheek* Eh? How about me??

Sendoh: *approaches Kai and points at his cheek as well* Me too. ;o

Aki and Kai exchanged looks and led Koshino and Sendoh to the side of the stage and whispered…

Aki & Kai: *exchanges looks* Maybe later... eheh.

Mitsui & Kiyota and audience: ???

Aki, Kai, Sendoh and Koshino then go back to the main stage.

Kai: And now, for the overall champion, after counting all the nominees and winers, we have… *drumroll* for Top 5 is a tie! Kogure Kiminobu and Maki Shinichi!

Kogure and Maki: *smiles and waves*

The two come up the stage.

Kai: For Top 4, we have, Mitsui Hisashi!

Mitsui: Yosh! I made it to the finals! *goes up the stage*

Kai: For Top 3… MY Nobunaga Kiyota!

Kiyota: Yosh!!! *jumps up then goes up the stage*

Kai: Yay… 8D And for Top 2, Rukawa Kaede!

Rukawa: …

Kai: And for our champion… *drumroll* SENDOH AKIRA!!!

As Sendoh steps on the stage, he gives Kai a handsome smile and then winks at her.

Kai: Sendoh… o-o

Unfortunately, Kiyota saw who Sendoh was smiling at… his only love…

Kiyota: *gives Sendoh a death glare* Teme Sendoh… don't give her that look. T_T

Sendoh sensed that someone was throwing daggers at his back… when he looked he saw Kiyota glaring straight at him… Sendoh had read what Kiyota was telling him…

Sendoh: (In Kiyota's mind: Don't you dare give Kai-chan that look or you'll get it!) Ah… sou… *he then just smiles at Kiyota and turns away*

Kiyota: Hmph… kutabare Sendoh…

Kai: *heard what Kiyota said* Nobu-kun, that's not a nice thing to say…

Kiyota: *turns red* Gomenasai… Kai-san… it's just that…

Kai: *understands why Kiyota's acting like that* *sigh* Nobu, don't be like that, you already know that you're the only one I love…

Kiyota: Kai-san…

Aki: *whispers to Mitsui & Sendoh* Hey… let's put them under the spotlight! *grins*

Mitsui & Sendoh: *sweatdrop* Okaay…

Kai & Kiyota was under the spotlight now, and that was the only light on at the moment. They realize they're under a spotlight and of course, the center of attraction…

Kai & Kiyota: *both turns red* HEYYY!!! Who did that??!

Aki: *snicker snicker*

Kai: 'Ne-chan!!! You embarrassed us, damn you!! T_T

Aki: *sticks her tongue out*

Kai: *pouts and sticks her tongue out too*

Mitsui, Kogure, Maki, Kiyota, and Sendoh: *sweatdrop* Well, that's all for the Slam Dunk Awards! Ja ne minna!

A/N: Gomen if this chapter was crappy… I wasn't too much in the mood when I was making this… and I was listening to (SIC) of SlipKnot. xD; Please review!!! :3


End file.
